


Snacks between Bros

by Leaveitbrii



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bro eat bro world, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: Chris finds Josh after the Incident™





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearly going to hell. Happy Halloween, folx

Chris finds himself walking through heavy snow, sky dark with sparkling moonlight and it seems like it's been dark forever. Chris is sure time has stopped, something has stopped on the mountain. He's found pieces of the others strewn about here and there, sometimes together, sometimes not but he only ever acknowledges Ashley when he finds her head before her body does.

Sometimes she's still mad and he thinks she should be. 

Emily sees him once, knees sunk in bloodied, black snow, her nails digging into earth with Mike's charred head screaming back at her. She looks at Chris when she sees him, her left eye hollow and empty, sparkles of black and stars pouring from it like a mist and she turns away, finishes burying Mike's head.

Chris leaves.

Chris thinks there might be help coming, people looking but nothing good ever comes from beyond the burnt up edges of the lodge, only more shadows and a hollow dark that won't let him try to make it to the cable car. It turns him around, shows him a familiar path that weaves and twists until he realizes he's back where he's started. 

It won't let any of them leave but at this point, Chris doesn't think he minds.

There's a part of the mountain he never finds the others in, closer to the mines, where the earth is rotted and old and the snow melts before it touches the ground. It smells like death, a place where the living have buried their grief and greed and let it fester until it became something awful and monstrous.

Chris has only seen Sam venture towards it once and she never went in, just stood at the mouth of the mines and listened, her hands tracing the circle in her belly, large and empty. She didn't acknowledge Chris when she left but she's there the next time Chris decides to walk up to mine's entrance, stalking the edge of forest, watching, waiting.

It's when he hears it. 

Soft, distant sounds of sobbing, the rake of nails through dirt and wood and how it echoes from deep inside the mines. Chris turns to where Sam stands, wanting to ask if this is what she heard that time but she's backing away, heading back into the forest, her eyes alive with grief and pain and Chris watches her disappear.

\--

There are small lights that line the walls of the mine, strewn and weaved about broken wood and pillars. The ground is shaky and damp, a foul stench permeating the air. 

Chris finds old bones and claw marks lining the walls, broken barrels and dark spills until there is nothing but a misty dark that settles over him and suddenly there are no walls, no ground, just suspended air. 

It feels like something is watching him, waiting and then the noise is back, more pitiful sobbing that trembles the air and the feeling is gone, shifting through dark and emptiness as if searching for noise.

There's a clearing in the distance, the walls closing in, sticky and wet as they scrape noisily against Chris' jacket. Chris presses on, a numbing tingle pulsing in his throat and the first thing he finds is the moon. 

Big and white, it stares down at him like a glowing eye into their made up world. Trees line the top of a deep chasm, it's walls smooth with rolls of jagged rocks and crumbling pieces. Snow falls from the sky, only reaching half way before it turns red and disappears.

The air is foul and rotten here, a pile of makeshift bones settled in the corner covered frost and chill. There's a wide river to Chris left, endless and black and it curls along large rocks and stones like the mouth. 

Someone sits in the center of bones and rock, rocking back and forth, back and forth, bits of a broken, mangled body strewn around them. Chris must make a noise because the person stiffens, spine popping loudly as they straighten, thin and small in a pair of sagging overalls.

Chris didn't think he'd find Josh here, just another one of their friends and it almost startles him when his best friend turns around, eyes discolored and wide, but Chris can only focus on the dark, jagged scar that's beginning to cut through his face. 

"Josh."

\--

Josh hasn't seen any of the others, or left the mines and Chris can't convince him to leave. It's strange, watching the lively person he knew be resorted to a hollow shell, covered in gore and blood of the man who tried to save them. 

"You didn't make it." Josh looks up at him when Chris speaks, settling awkwardly on an old tree stump they found, the discarded base of the tree fallen across from it and Chris never understood the way the mountain works, how they could find things in strange places or how the mines seemed to be its own separate, dying entity. 

"No." Josh answers quietly, voice soft and distant and he keeps his head titled to the left as if burying his scar into his shoulder. 

Chris swallows, feels his throat for the thin piece of skin that holds his body together and sets his hands in his lap, taking in the still decay. He looks back to Josh, nervously fidgeting when Josh starts bobbing his leg. 

"You didn't make it either." Josh says.

"Yeah."

"Sorry." Josh mutters.

Chris wants to tell him that none of them made it but the words lock up in his throat. Josh doesn't seem to like the silence because he whines softly, roughly grabbing at his knees. 

"How long have you been down here?" Chris asks, examining the bones tucked in the corner. Josh follows his gaze before he folds into himself, pointedly looking at the ground, his nails caked dark with dirt and blood.

"A while."

"Time works different here." 

Josh looks at him, tired and worn. "You look like shit, Cochise."

Chris quirks an eyebrow at him, lips twitching into a smile and he barks out a laugh, shoulders bouncing. He pretends to be offended, dramatically pressing a hand to his chest and Josh makes a strange noise in response, low and chittering.

"Really know how to knock me down a few paces, bro." 

Josh shrugs, smiling. "The job needs to be done."

They fall into a silence that could almost be considered comfortable. Moonlight trickles between them, Chris rubbing his arms for the sake of moving and moves to gather up thin pieces of wood. Josh watches him quietly, hissing when Chris flicks open his lighter, thumb dragging along the flick and Josh makes a displeased noise when Chris starts a fire.

"Just chill, bro." Chris says, cringing when he remembers how the other wendigos had reacted to fire. Chris blinks, feeling suddenly stupid at this realization. He frowns, confused. Being a wendigo didn't mean Josh was dead. Argumentatively. Maybe. 

Chris runs a hand down his face. He looks up at Josh, who is staring at him with hard, cold eyes and a shiver runs down Chris' spine as he slowly creeps away from the fire and back onto the fallen tree. Josh averts his eyes, folding in on himself as he begins to fidget again. 

"What's wrong?" Chris asks, knowing exactly what's wrong.

"Nothing." Josh mumbles.

"Josh."

"What, Chris?" Josh snaps, brow furrowed, lips thinned into a comically jagged line and he looks at Chris, scratching at his bare arms. 

Chris is at a loss, staring back, words colliding around in his mind but none want to spring forward and offer themselves up. He wants to ask what Josh eats, glances over at the rotted, dismembered carcass. It's the only relatively fresh body and Chris hasn't seen any animals whenever he ventures around.

Looking at Josh now, Chris can see how starved he appears, cheeks hollow and strange on his face. Chris looks down into his lap, his fingers wrinkled and fat, stained with cuts that will never heal. He's considered his own life, the past one, how it's faded into cracks of his frazzled memory and it was interesting to think of it as just that, a memory, where he lived in the same house for 19 years, kissed a girl or two and was locked out by one of them to meet his otherwise untimely death.

Chris wonders if Josh can leave the mountain. He wasn't dead or undead, whatever the fuck the rest of them were and the thought makes Chris jealous, angry almost, because would Josh just leave them to be forgotten and empty, to constantly wander this mountain and never leave?

"You're hungry." Chris says, the words sour and awful in his mouth and Josh makes another one of those strange noises then whimpers. If Josh became like the rest of them then he wouldn't leave. 

\--

"This is weird, man." Josh shifts awkwardly, his gaze pointed to the ground as Chris tries to coax his attention back. "You don't have to do this, bro."

"Josh. Look at me." 

Josh does, eyes a bit owlish and round, the gaping scar in his face comically small when he looks at Chris. The teeth aren't coming in yet but Chris can tell where Josh's gums are beginning to bleed and crack and okay, maybe Chris didn't have an exact plan for how to handle their unique predicament but Chris never really had a plan for anything.

"It's fine." Chris tells him, unsure of where to put his hands so he just folds them into his lap, feeling as small as Josh looks. "You need to eat." 

Josh grimaces. "Chris-"

"Josh, let's just... do this." Chris sighs, picking at fur on his sleeve and he drags his eyes to look up at Josh, takes in the pitiful, almost vacant expression his best friend wears and tries to keep his resolve from crumbling. "I come back, man."

Josh slouches on the stump, running his nails along the knees of his jeans and let's out an awful sounding chuckle when he meets Chris' gaze. 

It's weird, staring into Josh's face, how different it was and yet still the same. Eyes too tired, too expressive, that same dickish smirk curled into the corner of his mouth like it wasn't just a ruined meld of teeth and blood. 

They had changed and yet, they were still the same.

"Okay?" Chris manages a smile and Josh seems to agree, his jaw going slack and lazy, eyes seeming to linger along Chris' face before it trickles down to his neck. 

"Okay." Josh whispers, barely above a breath and Chris almost doesn't catch it but he does see Josh slowly creep down from the tree stump he's on, the fire between them suddenly casting a dark shadow over Josh's face. It's a surreal expression, mostly discolored shades of grey and green and dark and it makes Chris' chest tighten.

"Should I lay down? Or.." Chris wishes he wasn't so fucking awkward but there wasn't a manual for how to go about this kind of thing and Josh might've laughed or snorted, Chris isn't sure but suddenly he's staring into Josh's bloodied overalls, filled with tears and holes and there's a hand on his shoulder, shaky, cold and hard.

"Lay back." 

Chris nods dumbly, an 'okay' tucked between his teeth and he can feel it sliding back down his throat, tucked away and forgotten as he scoots back, the inside of his mouth feels fuzzy and wrong and Josh guiding him back on the log isn't helping. 

It's uncomfortable and hard, bits of splintered wood digging into his head, the moon high in the sky, shimmering silver and white and the lighting is weird, too weird because of how light dips past heavy swells of trees just a bit where you can see traces of green through the dark.

Josh shuffles over him, lips parted into low breathing as he stares down at Chris, hands on the zipper of Chris' jacket. It's a precarious position, mostly because Josh seems to afraid to actually sit on Chris' pelvis. Chris huffs and those big eyes are back on him.

"Just..." Chris adjusts himself, the log settled firmly in earth and he reaches for Josh, his mind muttering about how stupid all this is and how many shades of fucked up could you get before they cart your ass away. "C'mere."

Josh goes, unnaturally quiet and attentive, his mouth opening more as whatever shaky hesitation he has slips away. He seems older, in this moment, the angle of his jaw too hard, prickles of sharpening teeth dipping just past his lips.

Chris idly wonder if this is what Hannah looked like at the beginning.

Josh hesitates, fingers trembling around Chris' zipper, gaze darting up to Chris' face like he half expects Chris to bolt. Honestly, if Chris could, he would but he owes Josh this. He feels more firm in his decision, reaches out to grab Josh's wrist, feels the way Josh's pulse races under his palm and inhales deeply. He guides Josh's hand down, the zipper tucked between their fingers and Josh fidgets on top of him.

"It's okay, bro. I got you."

Josh nods slowly, runs his tongue along his bottom lip and mimics Chris' breathing, or at least tries to. There's a darkness creeping into his face, something old and forgotten, hunger buried deep in fog and time and it shouldn't startle Chris when Josh paws at his sweater but it does, skin getting pinched and kneaded by thin, cold claws.

"Okay?" Josh asks and his voice sounds far away.

Chris nods. 

Josh continues, face clouded with want as a glaze slides over his eyes, bony fingers gripping hard and angry against Chris' stomach. Chris winces, sucking in a harsh breath when he feels his skin splitting open. He manages to look but it only makes him feel weird, queasy almost so he settles back down, feels the heavy weight of Josh's stare on him and waves it off.

"Keep it comin', bro." Chris manages, a wall of built panic crawling up his windpipe as Josh settles down on him. The fire crackles behind them, air cold and silent and Chris looks up at Josh, heart beating thunderously in his chest as Josh stares back before he digs his hands into Chris' stomach.

Chris chokes on a scream. His skin feels like it's on fire, pain pulsing against every shrieking nerve in his body. Chris tries to swallow, shakily reaching down, body flooding with hot, achy warmth. He squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering when he feels slick skin, fingertips brushing along the opening in his stomach.

A hand grabs at his, slippery and wet and it guides him away from wound as sickening squelch fills the air and Chris can't breathe, squeezing Josh's hand in his tightly. He faintly hears low panting, feels his legs ache when Josh moves down further, just over his knees and Chris forces his eyes open.

Josh.

Chris turns his head, trying to kick out his legs, scratch at the burning itch that's working up his spine but none of his limbs want to cooperate. Chris coughs raggedly, blood forcing its way into his mouth, teeth grinding together as he feels his insides get scrambled and pulled.

Blood soaks into his jeans, his jacket and Chris can feel it sliding along his skin. He catches a glimpse of Josh's face, glistening red, teeth sloppy and sharp as he chews around messy strips of skin and red chunks. Chris doesn't like the noise, ears trying to block out the sound of his skin being ripped open, organs torn from where they rest inside.

Josh is watching him, probably has been the entire time, eyes lidded and heavy, nose traced with dark blood. He tilts forward, slurping back a line of entrails and some of the blood gets on Chris' face, his glasses but it doesn't really matter. Josh pushes their foreheads together, throat humming with what Chris could call a purr.

Chris manages to pat the side of Josh's face, his head lulling to the side when Josh nuzzles back, teeth grazing along his pulse and Chris manages a hoarse scream when Josh's hands push down hard enough on his ribs for them to snap. Chris releases a pathetic sounding gurgle, arms trembling violently as his body seems to realize it's dying again.

Chris doesn't register Josh biting him until the other pulls away with a mouth full of torn flesh and muscle, Josh's gaze hard and hungry, still hungry and the last thing Chris sees before his vision starts to spot and fade is Josh's scar beginning to split open, curving along his face, an extension of more teeth, another reminder that they aren't ever leaving this mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's dead and bros let bros eat them out.


End file.
